The Little Words We Say
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: Written for the 30 words and less contest. Tiny tidbits. Not even paragraphs. May turn some of them into drabbles or oneshots, though...
1. Chapter 1

_**These are written for the 30 Words and Less Challenge.**_

_**There are 100 prompts, and for each prompt you have to write 30 words and less on it.**_

_**I'll be doing ten per chapter, so there'll be ten chapters :)**_

_**I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Review!**_

_******A/N everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's.**_

* * *

**Reality Check: (Stolen Hours on the grounds/ showing Ginny the secret Hogsmeade door: Hinny) Word Count: 30**

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. She laughed as he snuck up to the statue. "Harry, what are you doing?" She ran after him. "It's not going to work!" _Click!_

The door opened.

* * *

**Absolutely Alone: (Draco alone in bathroom scene) Word Count: 30**

He leaned over the sink, shoulders heaving. His sobs racked his body, but he couldn't stop them. They sounded as if they were being physically torn from between his lips.

* * *

**Prince Charming: (post-war, Neville is Head Boy, shows Luna his badge.) Word Count: 30**

She pushed away the hands in front of her eyes, laughing. Neville was standing in front of her, his badge shining. "Do I look charming?" He asked.

"Definitely." She replied.

* * *

**Virgin: (I did it as a drunk virginity…Malfoy forcing her drink because for some reason she was having a bad day?!) Word Count: 30**

She downed the shot of firewhiskey in front of her, grimacing as it burned down her throat. A pale hand slammed another down before her.

"Bottoms up. You need it."

* * *

**Good Question: (Jily- inspired by Piano Lessons written by YouMayKnowMeAsAngel) Word Count: 29**

"How the bloody _hell_ am I supposed to do _that_?" she asked, flinging her hair over her shoulder. "Good question." James replied, placing his hands over hers. "Like this."

* * *

**Can You Hear Me: (Harry grieving Albus with the two way mirrors from Sirius) Word Count: 29**

He stared into the shiny glass fragment. A tear rolled off of his nose. "Can you hear me?" he choked. "Please, help me. I don't know what to do!"

* * *

**I'm Telling: (Petunia and Lily playing. Lily uses magic) Word Count: 30**

"'Tunia!" The dark haired girl turned to face her sister. "What?"

"Look!" She saw the flower, moving in her sister's hand. "I'm telling!" she ran away, happy with the task.

* * *

**Out of Control: (Draco's first time driving in the city with Hermione passenger) Word Count: 30**

"Draco!" He looked at the figure beside him. The warm brown eyes of Hermione Granger's met his. "Put your goddamn hands back on the wheel!" Sheepishly, he did just that.

* * *

**I Love You: (Harry and Ginny grown up.) Word Count: 30**

"Harry!" He looked up. "I got a babysitter for tonight and a reservation at Mongo's." Ginny said. "You know," He said. "I think I might love you."

Ginny just laughed.

* * *

**_Willingness: (Hermione trying to help Draco with homework.) Word Count: 30_**

"Face it." He slammed the thick textbook shut, dust floating into the air. "I just can't do Transfiguration, Granger!"

"Just _try_ Malfoy!" Hermione huffed. "You have to be _willing_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one :)**

**They're coming along nicely, no?**

**These ones, I stayed up FOREVER doing, so they're a little less put together.**

******A/N everything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Drunk: (Celebration pro-war style) Word Count: 28**

Lights flash.

Bodies dance.

Sweat.

Suffocating.

Hermione waves a hand as Draco comes over.

"Congratulations." She slurs, lifting her cup. "I'm drunk."

Draco smiles and signals for another.

**Disaster: (Harry is in charge of planning Albus's sixth birthday party) Word Count: 25**

He put his head in his hands.

Albus's "birfday" party was turning out to be a disaster.

What was Ginny _thinking_, putting him in charge?

**Turned Off: (Luna gets a sugar rush! AU Muggle Supermarket) Word Count: 28**

"Guys!" She squealed. "I'm serious. I'll get a sugar high and I won't turn off for hours!"

The girls laughed and proceeded to load the cart with sweets.

**Past, Present, Future: (Alone time: Dramione) Word Count: 30**

I unzip my sweater, blushing under his gaze.

"You are my past," her whispers, kissing my shoulder.

"My present," a kiss to my neck,

"And my future."

Finally, the lips.

**Dysfunctional: (Molly and Arthur and Muggle machinery) Word Count: 30**

"Molly!"

"What, Arthur?"

"Would you come look at this?" I see Arthur, staring hopefully at a Muggle device.

"I mean, it's a little…" it self-destructs, interrupting him.

"Dysfunctional." He finishes.

**Men: (In which Ginny and Hermione share a girl moment of frustration at the opposite sex when shopping for a wedding dress.) Word Count: 29**

"Gin'," Ron said nervously. "Do you really want to look like a giant toilet paper roll?"

Harry roared with laughter as Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"Men!"

**Behind My Back: (Ron's betrayal of Hermione for Lavender.) Word Count: 30**

"Ronald Weasely, you cheating _bastard_!" The pair broke away, Ron jumping up, scalded.

Lavender turned to face her, but before she could say anything, Hermione backhanded her across the face.

**Study Sessions: (Jily studying. First kiss.) Word Count: 30**

Frustration.

Warm hands settled on his shoulders, calming him. He turned, green eyes meeting brown. He pushed aside a lock of hair, and gently brought his face upwards towards hers.

**Cut It Out: (Severus and Lily Friendship) Word Count: 30**

He poked her. Hard.

She squealed, slapping him. "Sev, if you do that again…" She trailed off. Minutes later, his fingers dug into her rib again, and she squirmed, laughing.

**Dreamt: (Dumbledore musing) Word Count: 29**

"Days dreamt, days lost. Severus, time always seems to be gone, missing. Lost."

Severus nodded, not giving any feedback. As always. The older man sighed, returning to his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm doing this basically for fun, and it is. Will try and do a few whenever I feel like it and eventually make it all the way to one hundred. Review?**

**A/N- Everything except for my ideas are Rowling's**

**BTW- if you think I should make anything longer PM me or review!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Memories: (George mourning Fred) Word Count: 30**

I look into the mirror. I try to see my brother, my twin, but all I see is me. His smile lasting forever on his face, while mine has disappeared.

**Finish This: (Lucius and Draco pre-Hogwarts) Word Count: 30**

"But, Daddy!" The blonde boy looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Finish this, Draco." Lucius pointed to the small animal on the table. "Put it out of its misery."

**Light: (Harry's nightmares about the day his parents died) Word Count: 29**

"Harry!" That was his mother. She always screams, screams his name. He hears the hiss of Voldemort's voice, telling her to move.

A green light flashes, and she's gone.

**Dark: (Bellatrix's time in prison.) Word Count: 30**

Dark.

Shadows surround her, and she cackles.

They can't hurt her.

But they can.

She screams as cold and pain surround her.

Here, she is just another criminal.

Wasting away.

**Rule Breaking: (Harry playing Quidditch with Ginny.) Word Count: 30**

"Hey!"

"What?"

Harry had bumped in to Ginny.

Purposefully.

She lost her balance, almost falling off.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" he teased.

"It's against the rules!" she exclaimed.

**Holding Hands: (Tonks/Remus) Word Count: 28**

Remus looked at Tonks. She was pale, nervous. He silently grabbed her hand under the table, trying to provide support. She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

**Fearful: ( Ginny in possession of Tom Riddle's diary.) Word Count: 30**

Drip.

Drip.

The faucet dripped, sending shivers down her spine.

She didn't want to.

She must.

With a brave, sudden movement, she flung the book into the toilet.

And fled.

**Honor: (Lucius and Draco pre-Hogwarts) Word Count: 29**

"What we have, Draco, is honor. The Malfoy name _means_ honor. We don't dwell with _Mudbloods_." Lucius Malfoy stood, tall and sharp, sneering. "Of course, father." Draco replied quietly.

**Transportation: (Albus's first look at the Hogwarts Express) Word Count: 26**

Smoke.

Thick, suffocating.

A scarlet beauty, in all her glory.

Figures moved in the fog, shapeless bodies.

Confusion.

He twirled around.

Where were Rose and Hugo?

**Going in Circles: (Sirius in Azkaban) Word Count: 30**

Shadows.

Circling.

Dancing.

Cold on.

Cold Off.

He shivered uncontrollably.

The noble house of Black.

What would his mother say?

He barked a short laugh.

Like he gave a damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, if anyone's actually going to ever read this, if you would like to see anything lengthened, just PM me which prompt and which chapter it's in! :)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Psychotic: (Hermione goes on a cleaning frenzy.) Word Count: 30**

Draco looked down at the list. It contained the list of chores Hermione wanted him to do that day. "Hermione, you're psychotic!"

"Draco, please!" she pleaded.

"Beg." He said, smirking.

**Fake: (Molly picks up one of Fred and George's fake wands.) Word Count: 30**

Ugh.

She had so much to do!

She patted her pockets. Where was her wand?

Ah.

She picked it up.

It squawked, turning into a rubber chicken.

"Boys!" She yelled.

**Amazing: (Rose and Albus find the Room of Requirement) Word Count: 30**

The children's jaws dropped in wonder.

A door appeared on the wall in front of them.

Just what they needed!

Why wasn't running away from Filch always this easy?

**Tattered Edges: (Poem: Neville's mother.) Word Count: 30**

_The tattered edges of the papers._

_Wrappers, actually._

_Surround her, try to help,_

_But they make it worse, you see._

_So when it gets too much,_

_There's always sweet release._

**Hero: (Poem: Draco's feelings toward Harry.) Word Count: 30**

_Hero._

_Camera flashes._

_He's the lucky one._

_Yes, his parents are gone,_

_But at least they loved their son._

_Stone cold eyes are searching._

_Doomed to be alone._

**In Love: (Poem: Lily and James)**

_Hidden 'mong the leaves,_

_The lily of the valley,_

_Beautiful in every way,_

_Though she says I'm folly._

_Poor, poor li'l Jameses,_

_But she won't play his gameses!_

**Let Me Out: (Draco, when communicating by vanishing cupboards with the Death Eaters in book six, was using live animals to test it out. This is one of those animal's points of view when going through the cupboard. I kind of imagined a bird, partly because that's what they used in the movie.)**

Wood.

I'm set on my feet.

I struggle against the bonds of flesh holding me.

I'm set free!

The light is cut off.

Nothing.

And then there is something.

Light.

**Sickness: (How I imagine Voldemort feels. Yeah, sorry, it's not the greatest. :/) Word Count: 30**

Darkness crowds around him.

It blackens even the brightest of lights.

Suffocating, he can't breathe.

It gathers like sickness overhead.

He screams for help.

No one hears.

No one comes.

**Rainbow: (Malfoy tries to dress in Muggle clothing.)Word Count: 30**

He tugs on the shirt, glancing at himself in the mirror.

He grimaces.

Here goes nothing.

As he walks out, he hears her shrieks of laughter.

"You're a walking rainbow!"

**Dead Tired: (Dean/Luna: Dean comes home from work.)Word Count: 30**

He throws down his bag, collapsing on an arm chair and puts his head in his hands.

He's dead tired.

He feels cold arms wrap around his neck.

"Welcome back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wish upon a Star: (Marlene/Sirius) Word Count: 29**

Out on the veranda, he could hardly hear the music from the dance.

"What are you doing?" Marlene.

Always questioning.

He smiled, though, looking up.

"Wishing upon a star."

**Cheating: (James tries to look off of Lily's paper.) Word Count: 30**

He tried to peek over the crook of her elbow.

Unconscious of the peeper next to her, she flipped the paper.

Shit!

Couldn't she just stay still for a second?

**Lurking: (Some poor, damned soul sentenced to life in Azkaban.) Word Count: 29**

There are shadows everywhere.

They lurk, they dance, they flit.

Why can't he just be free?

Slowly he slumps into sleep.

And so circle rejoins itself.

Never ceasing.

Forever.

**Sunset: (Let's see, what pairing haven't I done yet? Slashes, of course, but I'm saving those, since there's only a few I can actually tolerate. Hmmm… Let's make this one…George and Angelina.) Word Count: 30**

She looked out at the shiny lake waters reflecting the beautiful sunset.

Suddenly, George's upside down face appeared in front of her, his hair clashing rather horridly with the view.

**Delusional: (OKAY! I don't usually do it, and I cringe to even think about it. But here it goes: Ron/Hermione.) Word Count: 27**

"You're delusional!" Ron stared at the brunette figure standing with a smirk on her face. "There is no shitting _way_ I am going Lavender and Seamus's wedding!" **(I'm doing "Lav-Lav" and Seamus pairing next 'cause I like it that way.)**

**Damsel in Distress: (Lavender and Seamus) Word Count: 30**

The smoke alarm sounded.

Lavender rolled her eyes. She hated the damn thing.

Seamus jumped in with a cloak fashioned out of a blanket.

"Damsel in distress?" he asked, grinning.

**Never too Late: (So I did something different. For this one I devised (mwah ha ha) a list of slashes, closed my eyes and picked the closest one my finger landed on. Percy/Oliver: Oliver decides to visit the Weasleys during a little break between Quidditch games. But it isn't his ex-teammates he's attracted to. It's Percy, older brother Percy, who never showed a lick of interest in Quidditch. And he's scared by it.) Word Count: 29**

He paces.

The floorboards beneath him. He's scared.

Why Percy?

Why?

It was never too late.

Fuck it.

If it goes wrong, he's gone by morning.

He runs downstairs.

**To Save a Life: (This is also something I really don't usually do. Draco and Luna.) Word Count: 30**

Luna was skating.

She had her eyes closed, but suddenly, she stopped.

She looked up.

"Draco?" he pointed ahead.

In front of her was a gaping hole in the ice.

**With All My Heart: (Lavender/ Parvati slash) Word Count: 30**

She is an angel.

My dark-haired other half.

I love her with all of my heart.

But I am just her friend.

And she shall never know.

Unless…

Just maybe…

**Help Me: (When Dean realizes he's falling in love with Luna.**

**PLUS! The three steps of falling fast, and landing hard: **

**1. Oh My God!**

**2. Why me?**

**3. SMILES! **

**Yeah, I'm loopy, I apologize…) Word Count: 30**

God help me.

I put my head in my hands.

I'm smitten on Luna.

Looney Lovegood!

Of all people!

I start to smile.

I'm in love with Luna.


End file.
